rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Weiss and Yang vs. Flynt and Neon
"Weiss and Yang vs. Flynt and Neon" is a battle that occurred during the Vytal Festival tournament. Preceding Events The match is part of the Vytal Festival tournament, and would determine whether Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long or Flynt Coal and Neon Katt would move onto the singles round. Like all Vytal Festival matches, the venue for the fight is Amity Colosseum. As the four line up ready for battle, Weiss and Yang are shocked at the attire and demeanor of their opponents, expecting them to be strict and rigid due to being citizens of Atlas. Flynt reveals his open grudge for Weiss after the Schnee Dust Company ran his father's dust shop out of business, while Neon playfully mocks Yang and her appearance. The Fight Flynt opens up the fight with a massive blast from his trumpet, aiming to push Weiss and Yang back with its soundwaves. Weiss anchors herself in place with a glyph, and Yang throws two punches, attempting to fire Ember Celica, before being hit into the urban biome by Neon. With the Team RWBY pair split up, Flynt ceases his trumpeting, and Weiss stands up to face him. Flynt begins blowing into his trumpet again, and Weiss uses black glyphs to push against the soundwaves, slowly making her way toward her opponent. Seeing this, Flynt quickly stops trumpeting and watches as the sudden lack of resistance sends Weiss speeding toward him. As she nears him, he turns and kicks her in the back, sending her crashing through a large orange Dust crystal cluster and skidding across the ground in the lava biome. Meanwhile, Yang's bullets collide with a short wall in the urban biome, followed by Neon skating around the corner of a ruined building. Yang chases after, continuing to fire at her elusive opponent, who grinds across a rail while making a rude face. Neon then hops off the rail, does a handspring off a roof onto another roof, and leaps over another barrage of bullets while chanting "Never miss a beat." After dodging a few bullets, she lands on the edge of a fallen support beam and grinds across it, before skating down another structure. Neon quickly zigzags her way to Yang and begins repeatedly speeding past her opponent, hitting her with her nunchuck each time. When the assault comes to an end, Yang reloads Ember Celica and turns to face Neon, who bends her nunchuck, activating a light blue glow. Neon charges forward, skates along a vertical wall, and hops off it toward Yang, who gets ready to punch. However, Neon leans sideways, ducking under the punch and taking a swipe at Yang's right leg with her nunchuck. Yang looks down to see her right leg covered in a thick chunk of ice. Neon once again taunts her, and Yang stomps her foot down, shattering the ice. When she looks up again, Neon has disappeared. Surprised, Yang turns around to see Neon heading toward her and gearing up for another attack. Yang instinctively puts her left arm up to block the nunchuck, leading to her arm being covered in ice. Neon skates past Yang, grinds across a rail, and performs some maneuvers through a pair of arches, stopping once she is far enough away to have a running start. She then charges toward Yang, the expression on her face growing wilder as she accelerates. Once she has gained substantial speed, she leaps, places her feet on Yang's stomach, and kicks off, sending Yang flying backward against a wall, hard enough for the cement to crack. She taunts her opponent yet again, and Yang punches the wall behind her, shattering it and the ice on her arm. In the lava biome, Weiss summons four vertical glyphs around her and spins around, repeatedly passing Myrtenaster through the glyphs. She then points Myrtenaster at Flynt, and each glyph produces and launches a large, pointed chunk of ice toward him. After noticing some bubbling magma on the ground, Flynt drops to his knees in front of it and blasts his trumpet just as a pillar of lava spews up from the ground. The soundwaves from his trumpet direct the lava toward the ice projectiles, melting them before they can reach him. He then insults Weiss, causing her to take things up a notch. Weiss spins Myrtenaster's revolver and directs a funnel of wind toward Flynt, who fights back with another blast of his trumpet. While the soundwaves and wind remain at a stalemate, Weiss creates a loose ring of nine vertical glyphs around herself and Flynt, then uses the one behind her to launch herself to another glyph. She begins hopping from glyph to glyph. Each glyph she visits forms an ice projectile and then launches it at Flynt, who is unable to keep up with the attacks coming from all sides. Flynt activates his Semblance, forming three clones of himself. The four of them combine the soundwaves from their trumpets to catch Weiss and throw her across the biome. After checking the scoreboard, Flynt absorbs his clones and begins walking toward Weiss. In the center of the arena, Neon uses a broken bridge from the urban biome as a ramp while fleeing Yang, who has become red-eyed with anger. Nearby, Flynt steps on Myrtenaster to keep it from a collapsed Weiss, but he is soon distracted by a frustrated shout from Yang. He glances at Weiss, then turns his back to her, activates his Semblance, and gears up to attack Yang. Before he can pull off his sneak attack, Weiss tackles him onto bubbling magma, which soon erupts into a pillar of lava. The lava takes Weiss' Aura down to 0% and Flynt's to 16%. Now even angrier than before, Yang fires upon Flynt and Neon, who dodge her bullets. Flynt and Neon team up, with Flynt blasting his trumpet toward Yang while Neon engages in close combat. Yang keeps herself from being blown away by shooting behind her and dodges a series of attacks from Neon. Neon dodges Yang's first three punches and causes Yang to abort a fourth punch at the last second. Yang and Neon circle around each other until Yang leaps into the air, escaping Flynt's soundwaves. She fires at her opponents, her shots destroying the floor and sending debris flying. Flynt uses his soundwaves to boost Neon and help her dodge the flaming bullets, until one of Yang's shots hits the floor near him and causes him to stagger and accidentally send Neon off course. Neon barely manages to dodge two more blasts. The second blast causes a piece of the floor in front of her to slant upwards, forming a ramp that sends her flying into the geyser biome. Yang finally comes back to the ground, charges forward, and fires a series of shots behind her to send herself rocketing into the air toward Flynt, who once again activates his Semblance. Flynt attempts to push Yang away with a combined trumpet blast, but Yang fires behind her to propel herself toward him. Once she gets in close, she claps her hands onto the opening of Flynt's trumpet, bending it shut. With nowhere to go, the soundwaves blast Flynt and lower his Aura enough to take him out of the match. With Flynt taken down, Yang turns her attention back to Neon, who chants "Never miss a beat" while narrowly avoiding geysers. Neon hits uneven ground and begins to panic as she loses her balance. Then, one of her skates hits a rock, tripping her up and sending her tumbling onto a geyser, which launches her into the air. Yang takes this opportunity to fire a bullet at Neon, who screams and is defeated in a flash of fireworks. Image Gallery V3e5 00046.png V3e5 00047.png V3e5 00048.png V3e5 00049.png V3e5 00050.png V3e5 00051.png V3e5 00054.png V3e5 00055.png V3e5 00056.png V3e5 00057.png V3e5 00058.png V3e5 00060.png V3e5 00061.png V3e5 00062.png V3e5 00063.png V3e5 00064.png V3e5 00065.png V3e5 00066.png V3e5 00070.png V3e5 00072.png V3e5 00074.png V3e5 00075.png V3e5 00076.png V3e5 00078.png V3e5 00081.png V3e5 00082.png V3e5 00083.png V3e5 00084.png V3e5 00085.png V3e5 00087.png V3e5 00088.png V3e5 00089.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3